


The Banned Movie List

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Decisions, Chaton Noir - Freeform, Dolls AU, Gen, Littlebug - Freeform, Terrifying Disney Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: In retrospect: Adrien really should have really vetted his movies better before showing them to the Dolls.Chapter 1 Pinocchio: Chaton is terrified. Littlebug demands vengeance. And Adrien is no longer allowed to pick movies without Marinette's approval.Chapter 2 Home Alone: Adrien did not learn his lesson. The Dolls get "ideas". Plagg tries to be the "responsible one". And certain people suffer more than others.
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 47
Kudos: 401





	1. Pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaton is terrified. Littlebug demands vengeance. And Adrien is no longer allowed to pick movies without Marinette's approval.

* * *

_“Adrien. Agreste.”_

Now Adrien wouldn’t admit it—more than once, since Plagg hasn’t stopped heckling him about it since—but seeing Ladybug angry was…kind of hot.

The way she glared down her opponent. She way she held herself. Her tone. But above all, it was the look in her eyes.

Sure, it meant the girl he loved was decidedly NOT HAPPY, but it also meant getting to see her fix that and be amazing doing so.

And Adrien…was kind of a sucker for that.

So yes, seeing that angry look from Ladybug was hot.

Seeing that angry look from Marinette, who was the face behind Ladybug, was even hotter.

The problem was that Marinette was leveling that angry glare at HIM. And being the one on the receiving end of his Lady’s glare made it much less lovely to stare at and much more terrifying.

“Adrien. Kitty. Love of my life and dearest to my heart…”

He gulped.

**“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?”**

“In my defense…” he started, “It was a Disney movie.”

“A Disney movie from the 40’s! You KNOW how messed up those got!”

“Fair.” He admitted, holding up his hands as he took a step back.

“Then of all movies, you picked _that_ one.” She groaned, running a hand through her hair. “Did you even consider the implications? How they would feel?”

He smiled shakily. “I thought it would be cute. I mean…they’re dolls. He’s a doll.”

“He’s a doll who becomes human by the end, Adrien. How are you going to explain that to them if they ask why they can’t become human, too?”

He winced. Because yeah, okay, he hadn’t considered that.

“On the bright side, we didn’t get that far.” Existentialist questions and concerns could be put off for another day.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “And _why_ didn’t you get that far?”

He winced again.

“The Lampwick scene…”

“The Lampwick scene.” She repeated. “The one scene showing a child being transformed into a donkey in a way that is terrifying and heartbreaking, and to this day remains one of the top ten creepiest and most horrifying moments in Disney movies. And you showed it to our children.”

“They were interested…”

“Our children, who are about the equivalent of 3 year olds.”

“They are more mature though…”

_“THREE. YEAR. OLDS.”_

Another wince. Okay yeah, he messed up.

“I stopped it though.”

“Was that before or after Chaton ran and hid under the bed?”

“Before.” He admitted, guiltily. He had paid that much attention at least, and noticed when Chaton had started to get scared and cover his eyes. But curse his bad luck, because Adrien was fumbling for the remote just a bit too long and the scene played out.

It didn’t help that Littlebug took offense to the movie scaring Chaton and grabbed the remote herself. She had managed to pause the movie on a still of Lampwick’s hands transforming into hooves. She then tossed the remote at the wall in some attempt to make it pay for scaring her brother, only it hit the wall in such a way that the play button was pressed, causing the movie to continue playing.

And Chaton took off for the safety of the bed space to the sound of Lampwick’s cries for his mama as he fully transformed into a donkey.

Honestly, it had felt like a comedy of errors. It would have been funny if it hadn’t involved traumatizing his children.

“I’m sorry.”

She frowned for a moment, then sighed.

“I know you meant well. But next time, let’s talk about movie choices before showing them to the kids.”

He nodded fervently. 

Lesson learned. Any movies had to be approved by Marinette before letting the dolls watch them.

* * *

It was two hours later and Adrien felt they were making progress in calming the dolls down.

He had managed to coax Chaton out from under the bed (though not from under the safety of the blanket, but hey, progress).

Marinette meanwhile had at least managed to get the hammer away from Littlebug. And the acetone. And the blow torch. And the sander. And now she was trying to hold Littlebug back from taking the dvd to the microwave.

Sure, it was incredibly dangerous all around. But he couldn’t help but feel a little proud at her ingenuity and her desire to protect Chaton.

At least the combined efforts were having an effect. Chaton was no longer shaking. And he was listening to Adrien now, so there was that.

“Everything’s okay, Chaton. It was just a movie and Papa was being dumb for choosing to watch it. I’m very sorry.”

Chaton frowned unhappily but seemed accepting. Adrien smiled at the little guy and picked him up, cuddling him close.

“But it’s just a movie. It’s not real and it doesn’t really happen, okay?”

Chaton looked up at him, hopeful.

“Nope. I promise, people don’t just turn into donkeys for being bad.”

Which was naturally when Adrien’s bad luck kicked in as screams and a number of strange sounds could be heard from outside.

Plagg looked out the window and started cackling.

Confused, Adrien moved to the window, still carrying Chaton.

And sure enough, like the universe itself wanted to prove Adrien wrong, there were donkeys in the streets, braying and kicking and all around causing a fuss.

And there was an akuma, going around laughing evilly and yelling about people being horrible and not deserving to be human, zapping random bystanders to turn them into donkeys as well.

And there were his arms, suddenly empty of anything as Chaton immediately ran back to hide under the bed.

……….

“This one thing. You can’t just let me have this one thing, can you?”

Just one more reason he was going to punch Hawk Moth for once they found him.

On the plus side, it ended up being the quickest akuma battle to date.

It only came at the cost of making their son hide under the bed for two more hours before Marinette decided to solve problems with making cookies. Soon enough, the clatter of pots and pans as well as the smell of baking goodness was able to distract Littlebug from imposing a horrible death upon the evil movie and draw Chaton out from his hiding spot to the kitchen to help his Mama. And so they all enjoyed some fresh cookies.

Except for Adrien, who was still grounded. :(


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien did not learn his lesson. The Dolls get "ideas". Plagg tries to be the "responsible one". And certain people suffer more than others.

* * *

“Movie time!” Adrien cheered as he approached his TV with several strangely familiar DVDs in hand.

Chaton cheered happily and went off to grab his movie pillow. Littlebug went so far as to grab one of the DVDs that Adrien had set down and was looking at it in curiosity. Plagg, for his part, had...concerns.

“Uh, Adrien? You know you’re supposed to bring any potential movies to Marinette for approval before showing them to the kids.” Plagg pointed out. Not that he personally was against it himself (since he had a strange fondness for the controlled chaos in the movies), but he figured it may be prudent to point out the potential issue to his kid before something happened.

Like Marinette finding out.

“It’ll be fine.” Adrien assured him as he put the first DVD into the player. “They’re Christmas movies, after all.”

Plagg stared flatly. “…Christmas movies about a kid being left alone and using potentially lethal traps on people.”

The dolls stared up at the two in confusion. When would the movie start? Movie time! Movie time!

Adrien heeded the desires of the kids and waved Plagg off. “It’ll be fine.”

Within one hour of starting, Chaton had scooted his movie pillow ever closer to the screen to watch the scenes in wide-eyed wonder, Littlebug had gotten a pen and paper from somewhere and appeared to be taking notes from the film, and Plagg was giving Adrien a dry look.

Adrien simpered.

“At least they’re having fun?”

Within two hours of starting, the first movie had ended and Chaton had joined Littlebug in her note-taking, where they seemed to be conversing in a manner Adrien couldn’t quite make out.

He quietly decided to not continue the movie marathon, much to the dolls’ disappointment. They made grabby hands for the other movies, which Adrien resolutely kept out of their hands. Given their insistence, however, he took to placing them on the “Forbidden Movie Cabinet” on the high shelf they couldn’t get to.

They pouted at him.

“Why don’t you two go play instead?” He suggested, wearily.

They pouted for a bit longer before giving in and running off to their toy chest.

Adrien sighed in relief.

“This is fine, right?” He asked Plagg. “We can just put this away and pretend like it never happened. And Marinette never has to know.”

Plagg clearly didn’t buy it. And he was pretty sure Adrien didn’t believe it either.

* * *

Some weeks later, Marinette was helping her parents by counting deliveries of supplies. But something seemed to be wrong as she kept frowning and looking back and forth between the sacks and her notepad.

“Something wrong, Bugaboo?” Adrien asked, suavely (in his mind, at least).

She leaned over the sacks, trying to see if there were any she was missing. “I keep counting, but we’re missing two sacks of flour. This is the fourth time! Why does this keep happening?”

Adrien paled.

* * *

Gabriel entered his office for another day at work when his planned workday was suddenly derailed by the inexplicable appearance of a sack of flour that fell onto him, bursting open and completely covering him and most of the floor with the white powdery substance.

“Why does this keep happening?” He demanded.

Nathalie coughed. “Let’s get you cleaned up, sir.”

Nooroo wisely didn’t say anything.

The other kwami had no such constraints. “But you look so much better now that you’re not a candy cane!”

“DUUSU!”

* * *

Lila smirked. Her plan was coming together perfectly. She had the test answers ready to stash in Marinette’s bag. And if Marinette tried to accuse her, she could blame her for pushing her down the stairs.

But first, the coup de grace. She just had to put her necklace in Marinette’s locker.

As soon as she forced open the locker door, however, a trap was sprung.

“What the-?!”

A bag of flour atop of the lockers was dragged down by the locker opening so haphazardly and dropped onto Lila. Within two seconds, it smacked onto her head and burst open, dazing her with the force and completely covering her in flour.

Lila gaped, eyes shut tight and jaw dropped in surprise. Though she did immediately regret the latter as this meant the flour got into her mouth. She started to choke, coughing and spitting in an attempt to get it out.

Gross. So gross. And now she was completely doused with the stuff!

“WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!”


End file.
